


I heard a string snap

by ahealthyscalp



Series: burn you to the bone [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but make it modern, in my rengoku feels, kimetsu no yaiba au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahealthyscalp/pseuds/ahealthyscalp
Summary: The Demon Slayer Corps disbanded six years ago. Enter Sooyoung, a washed-out former demon slayer who is an unemployed freeloader. After a chance encounter at the convenience store, she's forced to get a job, meet old acquaintances, and remember a certain blonde with miraculous freely moving eyebrows.But really, all she wanted was to eat her sandwich at one in the morning when a demon in a tracksuit interrupted her.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: burn you to the bone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060484
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. It was not cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with Kimetsu no Yaiba, Hashiras are basically the most powerful, high-ranking swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps and Tsugukos are their successors. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy what my tiny brain has come up with at 2 in the morning.

All she wanted was some bread and all she had to do before her teeth could sink into an airy pillow of fluff was pay at the cashier. 

But no. A girl in an olive green tracksuit had to barrel through the automatic glass door, lunge for her neck, and only one thought came to mind. 

Damn, can't she just have her egg sandwich.

Leaping backwards, Sooyoung holds off the girl with her scabbard, sharp claws inches from her face. The cashier lets out a yelp, diving underneath the counter. "I'll call the police!"

The girl presses harder. White fangs snapping even closer. 

This is no ordinary girl and in her mind, a faint voice rings out the obvious. _No shit, Sooyoung. You dumb or what._

Focus. She can't die here in a dingy 7-Eleven at one in the morning. Not without having a taste of her egg sandwich. 

_Remember your training. Breathe._

She inhales deeply, blood pumping, her muscles growing. A swift draw of the blade and she swings. Streaks of orange and yellow in the air. Flames dance, licking off the edge of the red steel.

The girl howls, shrieking. Staggering, left foot retreating. 

Pink slit eyes bulge at the greying right arm lying on the floor. Evaporating. Sooyoung grips her katana tighter.

Low feeble groans pour out the girl’s mouth, scarlet flesh growing from the stump. 

It's definitely clear that the girl is a demon. 

“It ain’t no cosplay. It’s real. It’s all real,” the cashier whimpers into his phone, eyes peeking over the counter, forehead lined with sweat. He ducks under again quickly. She has to end this fast before the police arrive. 

Bracing herself, Sooyoung lowers her stance. As close to the floor as possible.

Without warning, she charges at a high speed, flames whirling around her form. Launching herself into the air. _Aim for the neck._

The blade drives down and she hears it. The surge of waves. 

An ebony blade appears. Clashing against her strike, pushing her with equal force. 

"Don't touch her!" the newcomer yells, rage coursing through her eyes. Black hair billowing, bangs stuck to her forehead. A distinct face she’ll never forget. 

Memories flash through Sooyoung’s mind, her breath hitching. 

Jung Jinsol. The former Water Hashira, one of the most powerful top-ranking swordsmasters of the Demon Slayer Corps. Well, emphasis on former because the organization is dead. 

Having effectively disbanded.

Water spirals around Jinsol's katana, dying in intensity, brown eyes widening in recognition. Sooyoung senses it, this moment of weakness. 

She kicks Jinsol flat in the stomach, her sole making direct contact. Jinsol flies from the impact. Crashing into the nearby bun warmer. 

"Jung Jinsol. Of all people, you’re traveling with a demon." Sooyoung points her sword in their direction. Trained on Jinsol who gets to her feet. Both hands gripping her katana. 

“What does it matter to you?” says Jinsol. The demon behind her snarls, muscles bunching, but Jinsol holds out her hand. Blocking the demon from advancing. 

“It does. When your overgrown demon has wrecked my sandwich.” Okay. That didn’t sound very cool when she actually said it aloud, but who can blame her. She can only see the poor flattened and burnt egg sandwich. Sitting on the remains of the counter. 

And saying that doesn’t hurt as badly as the truth. 

“Grow up,” says Jinsol, frowning. Sooyoung hasn’t heard that in exactly six years. Not since the night the Demon Slayer Corps was wiped out. 

Veins pulse in her neck as she thinks. Running into Jinsol. The Demon Slayer Corps. The actual demon being protected by the girl. Why has thinking become so difficult? She should do what she does best. What she was trained to do.

Sooyoung readies her blade, exhaling smoke. She doesn’t miss how Jinsol’s eyes narrow. 

“Acting all high and mighty, you disgust me,” says Sooyoung. “Move away. Now.”

“No. Put down your sword.” 

“You leave me no choice.” Sooyoung rushes forward, heat gathering. A flaming tiger in her wake. Blinking to Jinsol’s side. Momentum bringing her blade down. She doesn’t hear anything. 

The sound of a droplet hitting water. It comes too late. 

“Eleventh Form.” Sooyoung is flung to the shelves, back hitting the racks, knocking snacks to the ground. She can feel gashes over her hands. Arms. Torso. Legs. Her back stings in pain. 

Has it really been that long? How could she forget Jinsol’s specialty, her ultimate defence. 

“Give up, Sooyoung. You never beat me back then.” Jinsol’s voice is restrained, a little too caring. _Get up. On your feet._ Sooyoung tries to move, tries to stand. Jinsol walks to the bun warmer that fell over during their earlier scuffle. The girl grabs a bun at random, handing it to the demon.

Sooyoung grits her teeth, fingers twitching. Bracing the ground. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Jinsol pats the demon’s head, turning to leave, demon in tow. Sooyoung blinks and they’re gone. 

She hears the ringing of sirens and she curses. The cell at the police station is waiting for her if she doesn’t move. Looking at the cuts on her body, she figures she probably won’t outrun the police, considering who’s on duty at this ungodly hour. 

Tonight had not gone well to say the least. 

* * *

Sooyoung inspects the bandages wrapped around her wounds. She’ll be sore for a couple of days, but it’ll be fine. 

Jinsol had really gone soft on her. If this happened six years ago, her head would be rolling on the floor. She had made such a rookie mistake. Charging headfirst. Allowing her emotions to bury her rationality, to reduce her to a hot-blooded fool. 

Footsteps sound in the hallway, leading to her cell. 

She closes her eyes as the cell door opens, a chair being dragged in. The door slams shut. Well, it’s not like she had a chance at escaping. 

Sooyoung hugs her legs, brings her knees a little closer to herself. Struggling to get comfortable on the cold metal bench. She curls up, head against her knees, ignoring the wrath of the woman sitting in front of her. 

“This is your fifth visit this month. Don’t you get tired of coming here?” Sooyoung doesn’t reply. Talking is useless. She has learned that if she doesn’t say anything, she’ll be out faster. The other woman audibly huffs. 

“Sooyoung, tell me what happened and then you can go.” Silence. A few beats and the chair legs screech. Coming even closer. 

“I’ll have to go through the CCTV if you don’t tell me. I’m not letting it go this time and you won’t get out tonight.” A pause. “You might not be tired, but I am.” The defeat in her voice. Sooyoung feels sorry for a second, but the guilt disappears in less than a second. If they’re going to play this game, she can do it all night long. Haseul will surely give up soon. 

It has always been this way. 

“We know there was a female demon.” Hearing it confirmed only deepens the pit in her stomach. “And she wasn’t the only one. We found clean-cut slashes in the aisle so there was a Breath of Water user.” 

“Stop,” Sooyoung rasps. 

“Just like—”

“Stop.” 

“Like Jinsol. Our dear Water Hashira Jinsol,” finishes Haseul. Her eyes open, glaring at her old friend.

“Former,” Sooyoung snaps. 

“So she was there.” Fuck. She had basically admitted to Jinsol being on scene. Sooyoung runs her fingers through her hair. She has to calm down. 

Wisps of air leave her mouth. 

“No breathing in here,” says Haseul. The woman probably wants her dead on a daily basis, though she didn’t expect her to be this direct. 

“What?” 

“I mean, no Breath of Flame shenanigans. I let you have your katana as a sign of good will.”

“Because you’re afraid of the paperwork if you confiscate it,” mutters Sooyoung. She’s grateful Haseul didn’t strip her of her weapon and that it’s still hanging to her belt. However, that fact doesn’t remove the incoming headache. The twisting nervousness stirring incessantly. 

She doesn’t want to talk about Jinsol anymore. Nor has she wanted to in the past years.

“Fine.” Another huff from the woman. “We’ll do this the hard way,” says Haseul. 

“Attempted demon slaying by civilians is illegal under Article 31 of the Demon Act. This crime warrants a sentence in prison for up to three years.” Haseul stands, pushing the chair. Hand on the door handle. 

“I will not hesitate to throw you in jail if that’s what it takes for you to learn your lesson.” 

“Wait. I’ll tell you everything at home. Just not here.” Sooyoung doesn’t recognize her own voice anymore. 

“Please,” she croaks. Haseul raises her eyebrow, staring through her. 

“You stubborn bitch. If only I had started with that.” Haseul walks to her side, offering a hand which she accepts, pulling herself up. They fall into the routine once they’re through the cell door and in the hallway, Sooyoung leading the way out. 

Haseul likes to call this the ‘walk of shame’ whenever Sooyoung is released from the police station. Sooyoung normally disagrees with that label, except it certainly feels like it when they walk into the main office. She notices a new face in the corner, gaping at the sheer amount of bandages she’s sporting.

“Heejin! Get back to work,” says Haseul. The girl’s eyes shift to the paperwork on her desk. Heaving a sigh, twirling and spinning her pen. 

“She recently graduated from the police academy.” Typical of Haseul, offering an explanation without being asked. Sooyoung tilts her head, gaze lingering on the rookie. 

“Must be nice having another pair of hands around to help.” Her friend pulls on a coat, rummaging for her car keys. 

“You have no idea,” replies Haseul.

* * *

They don’t bother turning on the lights. Haseul doesn’t wait for her, heading for the couch wordlessly, throwing her keys in the direction of the kitchen table. The woman sits, crossing her legs. Elbow propped up, leaning on the sofa arm as if she had all the time in the world.

Sooyoung drags her feet, slowly sliding off her sandals. She puts her katana in its rightful place, next to the shoe rack. She goes to her room to change her clothes. 

She’s about to boil ramen in the kitchen when Haseul obnoxiously clears her throat a few feet away.

“We’ll talk now unless you want to return to the police station. You clearly seem to be against the idea so park your ass here immediately.” It’s unfair that she’s withholding information from Haseul. Crucial pieces at that. Haseul was also close to Jinsol when they were all in the Demon Slayer Corps. As Tsugukos, the successors to the Hashiras. They were next in line should the Hashiras retire or die. 

Haseul deserves to know so Sooyoung goes to the couch without delay this time. She lets her weight sink into the couch, eyes wandering to the ceiling. 

She can’t help reminiscing. The memories return, crashing into her just because she saw Jinsol at the 7-Eleven. The entire group of Tsugukos frequently went on missions together, beheading demons at the crack of dawn. 

She remembers Jiwoo and Jungeun sneaking off together, claiming they would get a head start on saving defenseless citizens from demons. Chaewon, Yerim, and Hyejoo being forced to run up and down the mountain by their Hashiras as punishment. Haseul cleaning their messes after all of them, disposing of the bodies. Jinsol sharpening her blade every night. 

So she can cleanly slice through a demon’s neck with one swing. 

“Found anything interesting on the ceiling yet?” says Haseul. Sooyoung grabs the nearby cushion, placing it behind her own head before dropping down. 

“My therapist would be mad that you’re replacing her. She has three kids to feed, you know. Along with two disabled dogs, a cat, five albino fish. And an axolotl. It’s pale pink,” says Sooyoung. 

“Since when do you go to the therapist?” 

“Since my fourth visit to the police station this month. I ran into a woman offering discounted therapy sessions at the community centre. Fifty percent off.” 

“Of course you would trust a random stranger.” Sooyoung didn’t question it at the time. Maybe she should’ve. 

“She was very convincing. Although her Guy Fawkes mask paired with a voice changer evocative of a mall Santa was a tad disconcerting.” Haseul doesn’t respond right away and Sooyoung understands. It was only during the second therapy session when she got used to the faux deep voice. 

“What happened at the 7-Eleven.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I watched this Chinese-American guy visit 7-Elevens to buy their entire stocks of food. He really liked the egg salad sandwich in Japan. Very flavorful. Much umami. A little bit of hot oil would be perfect.” In the dark, she can’t tell what expression Haseul is wearing so she doesn’t explain her obsession with convenience store mukbangs further. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I decided to go get an egg sandwich myself. There was no one there, but me and the cashier. I was about to make my wallet cry and pay for my nightly carbs.” Sooyoung spends a few more seconds gathering her thoughts. 

“Then a female demon in a cheap green tracksuit burst into the store, tackling me. The cashier was a wimp and called you.” 

“I can’t imagine why. The police must be good for something,” mutters Haseul. 

“Shut up. So I fought the demon and I was a second from beheading it. Then—” She falters, her breathing becomes shallow. 

Warmth envelopes her right hand, Haseul squeezing gently. Encouraging her to continue. 

“Jinsol. Jung Jinsol appeared out of nowhere. Protecting the demon.” Sooyoung laughs, sounding more and more like a broken tape on rewind. 

“Jinsol who spent her entire life killing demons for revenge. The woman who watched her whole family die from a demon attack. The girl who laughed at me for having sympathy for those creatures.” Sooyoung throws her head back, cackling. Stopping only when Haseul doesn’t join her. 

“Can you believe it?”

“Am I supposed to answer?” says Haseul. 

“No. Don’t.”

“Okay.”

“I think you can guess what happened next.” Exhaustion suddenly descends upon her eyes, weighing heavier, her body finally catching up to today’s events. “She beat my ass.” 

Her consciousness fully slips, succumbing to the darkness. 

* * *

2pm. Sooyoung tosses the clock after a single glance. She feels the familiar soft bed underneath her, the fluffy blanket coddling her. She must’ve been really tired last night, to not even wake when Haseul carried her to her room. 

Padding to Haseul’s room, she stops in front of the door. Wondering whether she should knock and thank her friend. 

She decides against it, heading into the kitchen. She’s halfway through her ramen when she spots a yellow note taped to the table. _Won’t be back until 9pm. We’ll talk more then._

Sooyoung lazes around for the rest of the day. She embraces her full potential as a human potato. She watches The Office for the nth time, scrolls through her twitter feed every five minutes, naps the remaining hours away on the couch. 

At 9pm sharp, Haseul comes back in her full police uniform. Looking haggard like a single mom driving her triplets to soccer practice. 

“More demons?” says Sooyoung. Haseul throws her shoes off with a grunt. They soar above Sooyoung’s head. Their landing reflects Haseul’s mood. 

“Wannabe demon slayers. Causing more harm than good,” says Haseul, making a beeline to the fridge. Pulls out a beer.

“They don’t even know how to handle a sword properly. Who manages to accidentally slice off their own arm when fighting a demon? Incompetent fools, all of them.” Haseul cracks open her can, taking a swig. 

“We can’t just save people from demons, we have to save people from themselves!” continues Haseul. 

“Hey, I can help you guys out. I’m a qualified demon slayer,” says Sooyoung. Haseul knits her eyebrows together. 

“Then join the police force. It’s that easy, Jungeun did it a few months ago.”

“She did?” Sooyoung hasn’t bothered staying in touch with their group. There wasn’t a reason to. 

“Yes, she passed police academy with flying colours. You would too, it’s easier than final selection for entering the Demon Slayer Corps.” 

“But you’re not allowed to use your katana to fight demons. What’s the point then?” says Sooyoung. 

“I get to kill them legally.” Done with her beer, Haseul chucks the can at Sooyoung. It bounces off harmlessly. 

“You need to stop throwing things when you’re angry.”

“Excuse me. You’re also part of the problem. I have to bail you out of the police station 24/7 and you don’t even pay rent here! You’re a freeloader who I see at home and a delinquent who I see at work.” Haseul turns to the fridge again, forcefully swinging the door open. Shaking her head. 

“No more being a parasite. No more freeloading. I talked to Jungeun today and she’s found you a job,” says Haseul. 

“Are you serious?” Sooyoung is trying to keep up with Haseul’s rant. Processing everything being rapidly spat out. 

“Go meet her tomorrow or else I’m throwing you and your stash of apples out the apartment. The biggest and the reddest ones.” 

Sooyoung has found her answer. Haseul is the most serious she has been in ten years. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Kimetsu no Yaiba (Demon Slayer) a couple days ago and needless to say, I am now obsessed with it. I couldn't find a Loona Demon Slayer AU out there so why not write one. 
> 
> All of Loona will eventually show up somehow and it was really fun planning what Breath styles each of them would have. For those of you familiar with Kimetsu no Yaiba, I'd love to hear your opinions on what Pillars they should be. Though Jinsol = Water pillar is perfection. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> (I miss my boi Rengoku)


	2. Maybe it was a scam

Sooyoung had been looking for a girl dressed in the typical antisocial teenager outfit. Black beanie, hoodie, skinny jeans and that’s when she realized her mistake, after walking around the entire park for twenty minutes. At 6 am no less, barely awake. 

Jungeun was fifteen and stuck in her My Chemical Romance phase when she last saw her. Seeing that there is no one dressed in all black in her vicinity, Sooyoung concludes that Jungeun at the age of 21 has grown out of blasting _Welcome to the Black Parade_ on repeat _._

She scans her surroundings again, this time specifically looking for a short girl with a long face and square shoulders. Some very sharp shoulders. 

It doesn’t take her long to spot said girl. There, sitting on the bench under the tree’s shade. Wearing a mundane outfit. 

A gray t-shirt with muddy stains, dark blue jeans, and well-worn browning white Vans. Topped off with a pair of cheap sunglasses. It's like the Jungeun she knew had been replaced with a boring suburban woman who eats dinner at five and goes to bed at ten. No one would suspect the girl had been a top-ranking demon slayer. 

Jogging over, her thoughts easily slip out. "Who replaced the emo teen with the grandma of suburbia?"

The shorter girl scowls, fist raised at her side then slipping down again, scratching her pants. As if the owner had no clue whether it would be appropriate to hit someone you used to know, someone you were once close with, like sisters born from different mothers, but you haven't talked to each other in six years. At least that's what Sooyoung thinks it is. 

Overthinking aside, maybe Jungeun just had an itch to scratch. The fist-clenching sort. 

"I haven't seen you in a while and that's the first thing you say to me?" says Jungeun. Sooyoung shrugs, sitting down. The scowl deepens further and there’s the Jungeun she knows. “You’re twenty minutes late, care to explain?" 

"Nope.” 

“I’m only doing this because Haseul forced me to,” the other girl grumbles under her breath. Those words. _Haseul forced me to._ Sooyoung tamps down her irritation, but it inevitably spills out anyway. 

“You don’t do anything around here without Haseul meddling, huh.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? ” Jungeun is giving her the look. That awful scowl along with the knit brows. 

“Forget about it. I shouldn’t piss off a cop.” The look intensifies. On a scale of 1 to 10, she has fucked up and landed over 9000 in the red. There’s only one appropriate course of action. 

Sooyoung raises her arms, pretending to cower in fear. 

“Why can’t you think before speaking,” says Jungeun bluntly.

"My therapist tells me I shouldn't feel bad about being passive-aggressive, she thinks it's my coping mechanism." 

"Jiwoo thought that too. I just think you’re full of shit.” 

"Speaking of Jiwoo, how's she doing, living the life of a world-famous influencer?" asks Sooyoung. The other girl's face hardens, different from the playful air from before. Sooyoung mentally kicks herself in the head. 

There are some things she can joke around about, dancing between barely crossing the line and blatantly stepping over it. Apparently Jiwoo is not one of them. 

"She ran off a week after the demon attack. Said she couldn't handle it."

Jiwoo leaving, running away, that's a stunt expected of Sooyoung. And leaving Jungeun behind? Maybe Sooyoung didn't know her friends as well as she thought. 

"You wouldn't have known since you disappeared to 'find yourself' a few days before she left. I'm over it now." Jungeun waves her hand dismissively, tension leaving, no sign of awkwardness lingering. 

“I'm not going to reminisce with you over old gossip. So here's the deal. Last week, there was a demon attack at a house not far from where you live," says Jungeun. “No survivors, except for a seventeen year-old girl.”

“Where do I come in?”

“The girl has been in the foster care system her whole life and her new foster parents of two weeks have just been murdered. She’s stubborn, almost eighteen, and refuses to be placed with another family.” Gear running in her head, Sooyoung can see where this is going. 

“No.”

“Yes. We’re going to pull some strings, throw cash at the right higher-ups, and have you become her legal guardian. It’ll only be temporary. For about three months.”

Sooyoung shakes her head, standing up. “One, since when did you care about poor little orphans. And two, you’re crazy, does Haseul know?” 

“We wouldn’t be meeting if she knew. Really, don’t you want to help the girl out? You know what it’s like in foster care,” says Jungeun. Coaxing, pleading. 

“Yeah. This screams illegal. I’m out.” Sooyoung is about to walk away, but Jungeun shouts after her. 

“The girl has assets, she has promised to pay you once she’s an adult.” Sooyoung stops. 

“She’s filthy rich. Dead wealthy parents from a demon attack when she was a baby. Left her everything.” Sooyoung sits back down. 

“Okay. I’m listening, you got me at ‘filthy.’”

“All you have to do is become her reclusive globe-trotting aunt that has just returned to the country. You’ve decided to settle down and take care of your pitiful niece,” says Jungeun, voice lowering. 

“Mm-hm.” 

“This is between me, you, and the girl.” Jungeun’s eyes dart around, making sure no one else is within the vicinity. Sooyoung can’t care less, it’s too early in the morning; she can only see one or two people doing their morning jog on the path, far away from their location. 

Honestly, there’s a higher chance that Sooyoung will start listening to country music for the rest of her life than someone else in the park finding out what they’re up to. 

“And the big-wigs you’re bribing, the court,” Sooyoung adds.

“Yes, Sooyoung, and the court. Above all, the police can’t catch wind of this.” 

“You’re a cop, you realize that, right?” Harsh smacks on her arm. “Remind me why you’re a cop again?” It just doesn’t make sense to Sooyoung, why would Jungeun become the very thing she had once sworn to destroy. Teenage Jungeun was notorious for screaming and cursing at the police. Yelling ‘all cops are bastards’ while running from arrest. 

“I haven’t forgotten what the police have done to us, outlawing demon slaying and the Corps itself, but at the end of the day, it’s a job. It pays rent,” says Jungeun. 

There’s the difference between Haseul and Jungeun. One of them sees it as an avenue to shooting demons legally and the other wants a quick paycheck. She’s not sure who’s worse. 

Jungeun glances at her watch, “My shift starts soon. You don’t need to tell me an answer right now–”

“But you need to go. Got it. I’ll text you later tonight.” 

“Just think about it, alright? The girl isn’t a bad kid, she’s just one of us. She won’t be hard to handle.” Dumbfounded, Sooyoung stays seated, watching Jungeun’s retreating figure jogging to the distant parking lot.

* * *

The fan in the corner splutters, jamming briefly, then whirs again. Spinning and spinning, practically useless against the suffocating air. There are no windows and with the door closed, the small room is virtually a sauna. Minus all the fancy amenities. 

Two squeaky yellow plastic chairs are placed in the middle. All too small for the women occupying them. 

Sooyoung nods as she listens to her therapist ramble on. “I met a cat outside today, it was so cute! I wanted to take it home, but I have too many pets at home. Another one would be too much.” 

Sometimes she wonders who’s the therapist and who’s the patient. Then again, she did sign up for discount sessions so she shouldn’t expect much.

It is weird though, how her therapist insists on wearing a mask. A new one for every session; last time it was Guy Fawkes, today it’s the plague doctor. “Sooyoung, how’s your day going?” Doesn’t it get hot under there? “Sooyoung?” She’d be sweating buckets if it was her. 

“You with me?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, shifting her focus back onto the woman. “What? My day?”

“Yeah. How’d it go? Anything happen?” Something’s off. Then it clicks in her mind. 

“Your voice. You’re not changing your voice today,” says Sooyoung. 

“I figured being impersonal was a bad approach. I’m trying to change things up!” replies her therapist. Peppy and high-pitched _._ Borderline _screeching._

Sooyoung can’t quite remember, she can’t exactly place it, but her voice is familiar. She can’t connect the name and the face to the voice yet, it’s beyond her, just out of her grasp. 

“You remind me of someone. The way you talk is really similar, but it’s probably a coincidence.”

“Yeah, a coincidence. So,” her therapist claps her hands together, “want to share what’s new? You called me out of the blue for a session.” 

There wasn’t a particular reason for it. She had wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t Haseul or Jungeun, to run through her thoughts together. She had no one else to turn to except for her therapist. Who likely printed her license off the internet. 

After every session, she questions why she’s paying a random stranger $30 for half an hour of listening to interesting and obscure animal facts. She’s learned a whole lot (snails can sleep up to three years). 

The bottom line being: How sad can she get? This is a new low for her. 

“An old friend offered me a job. Should I take it?” muses Sooyoung. 

“What is it?” Words stalling, caught in her mouth, she hasn’t thought this far. She can’t tell a stranger the truth. “Um. Babysitting. I’m babysitting uh– a troubled teen.” The seventeen year-old does sound troubled, orphans and demons have never been a good combination. Sooyoung can personally attest to that. 

A loud squeal pierces her ears. “Take it!”

Sooyoung winces, “I heard the pay is good.” 

“What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. It might not be a good idea.” There are millions of ways Jungeun’s plan can blow up in her face. She lands herself in jail frequently, but if something goes wrong, she’ll land in court first before going to jail.

At least when she goes straight to jail, she doesn’t have to pay. That’s already a plus. 

“Didn’t you say you were unemployed?” 

“I can stay unemployed for a little while longer,” she replies. 

“Didn’t you also mention your roommate intends to kick you out? If you don’t get a job?”

“She says that almost everyday. Actually, she might follow through.” Sooyoung shrugs. She’s pretty sure Haseul will throw her out. 

“Okay. Then are there other options?” There’s the obvious. Not that she’ll ever take it. 

Her therapist points at the sword hanging at her waist. “You’re an ex-demon slayer, I’m sure you’d make a great cop.” 

Releasing a pronounced sigh, Sooyoung slouches further down. 

“I’m an otaku who enjoys carrying fake PVC foam swords around. I also can’t run a hundred metres without gasping like a dying fish.” Technically, the second one is true when she’s not using Flame Breathing. 

The other woman’s eyes roll, making a show of it. 

“You’re absolutely right and I’m a therapist!” 

“I’m not sure if I want that to be sarcasm or not.” 

“Sooyoung, I’m saying this as a casual observer doubling as a friend, not a therapist now. Yes, your roommate is an asshole, but you’ve been an even bigger ass the past few months. You can’t freeload forever.” 

Sooyoung opens her mouth, ready to protest. 

“Don’t talk yet, I’m not done. I get that you don’t have many options left. I’ll simplify this and say it once.” Her therapist leans forward, grabbing onto her shoulders. Staring straight into her soul. 

“Take. The. Babysitting. Job.”

Calloused hands move to grip her cheeks, forcing her to nod several times. 

* * *

Coming out of the community centre, the light cool breeze tousling her hair, Sooyoung stretches her arms, relieved to be outside again. Closing her eyes, reopening them, enjoying her mind clearing a bit more. 

She’s convinced she should accept Jungeun’s offer, it’ll free her from Haseul’s exasperation and she’ll be able to sleep with a roof over her head. Is there anything else better than it at the moment? 

During her teenage years, she spent every waking hour training, fighting demons. It’s all she knows, it’s her world. Sustaining bruises, wiping at tears, she memorized the weak spots of various demon types. Her body was honed to its peak physical potential, capable of sustaining heavy blows, agile enough to evade multiple attacks simultaneously. She could wield a sword better than 99% of the population. 

The fact that it suddenly wasn’t her world anymore, it killed her inside. She was so confused and conflicted that she ran. Unable to come to terms with reality, she took off the day after the attack. 

Everyone has their own way of coping and Sooyoung is well aware she should’ve stayed, to help support her friends and bear their burdens together. 

She was set on being a demon slayer. She didn’t have any other special skills, she didn’t even go to highschool. The worst case scenario came for her, crashing and barreling and she couldn’t cope. 

Through the years, it feels like everyone has moved on, that society has progressed past needing, relying on demon slayers. She’s not certain about the others, but Haseul and Jungeun have definitely gotten over it now. 

They’re living new lives while she’s stuck in her pathetic fantasy. Skulking on the streets, chasing after demons, ignoring the law, the police arresting her every week. 

God. She even knows which bathroom stalls at the police station are always out of toilet paper. 

Truthfully, she is sick and tired of it. She’d been thinking of stopping, finally putting away her katana for good. Except Jung Jinsol had to come back, throwing her into confusion once more. 

Knowing the girl is in the same city as her, protecting and stringing a demon along, her blood boils for revenge. 

* * *

There’s one more thing left to do. She sends Jungeun a quick text. 

**Sooyoung:** I’m in. I’ll do it. 

**Jungeun:** took you forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written months ago when I was hyped up by the opening of the anime, but it didn’t feel right so I kept editing. Sorry for the long wait. 


	3. baby yoda but she's 17

Her phone buzzes once more. Sooyoung is tempted to leave whatever new message she had received for the morning. It can wait, her closing eyelids can't. 

Her phone buzzes again. 

And again. 

She has a feeling she knows who it is. Reaching for her phone on the nightstand, she squints at the texts. 

**Jungeun:** hag

**Jungeun:** hag

**Jungeun:** listen up sweaty

Sooyoung would've put her phone away, just to spite Jungeun, but another message comes in. With content beyond insulting her age and her active sweat glands. 

**Jungeun:** you’re on babysitting duty for the next five days

**Jungeun:** Get your ass over to my place before 7 am, if u dont reply now, i will call u

**Sooyoung:** but i don’t have an ass

**Jungeun:** don’t even go there. 

**Sooyoung:** fine

\----

“There’s food in the fridge, the wifi password is 122817.” Jungeun hands over a spare key which Sooyoung pockets immediately after her friend stares pointedly at her. The unspoken  _ don’t lose it _ conveyed in a menacing fashion. 

Barely keeping up, watching Jungeun zip around is not doing her sleep-addled brain wonders. "So why am I here again?" 

"Because you should at least get to know the kid. On paper, you're apparently homeschooling her starting today so why not play the part." Throwing tupperware into her bag, wrangling her uniform through her arms, Jungeun is multitasking like she’s about to be fired. Alongside under-the-breath mutters of ‘I’m going to be late, I’m going to be late.’ 

Haseul has always told her stories of the police force being sticklers for punctuality. 

Clocking in a minute late warrants punishment from the police chief. And it’s not the fun kind. 

“She’s still in her room, the guest room. Hasn’t come out since yesterday when we came back from the station.” Buttoning up, Jungeun smooths her shirt and zips her bag close. Dashes to the door. 

“What’s her name?” Sooyoung barely spews out before Jungeun closes the door. 

“Yeojin. I’ll be back at nine, make sure she eats.” With that, Jungeun is gone. Leaving Sooyoung alone with a 17 year-old at seven in the morning. 

It is too early for this. 

\----

Sunlight streams through the open blinds and Sooyoung can’t take it anymore. She opens her eyes.

Drool on a plush shiba inu cushion, her lips drier than her love life, she lifts her head. Scans her surroundings, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Reflexively pats her hip to make sure her sword is there. 

The apartment is deathly silent (apart from the incessant ticking of the clock up on the wall, the long hand on the twelve). Nothing has moved from its place since she knocked herself out on Jungeun’s couch at 7:05. Sooyoung even checks the fridge. The food in question, leftover pancakes, are uneaten. 

Which means Yeojin hasn’t come out of her room yet. 

What is she supposed to do with the kid? Yeojin isn’t a cuddly baby. Yeojin is a sentient teenager (and that scares her). What do young adults even talk about? Interacting with normal human beings is already hard enough. 

Sooyoung should probably check on her to see if there are two beating hearts in the apartment. It’s the least she can do, the bare minimum.

Reluctantly peeling herself from the couch, shuffling to the guest room, she braces herself. And knocks. 

No response. 

Twisting the door knob, she hopes the girl isn’t dead. What a way to start her new so-called babysitting job. A deceased body. How quaint. 

The first thing she notices with the door ajar, is a girl who could pass for five years younger than she actually is. Blonde messy hair, strands sticking from odd angles. Sitting cross-legged on a messy bed, the blankets lying haphazardly. The whirring laptop on her lap, eyes trained on the screen. 

The second thing Sooyoung notices is that the girl has closed the lid of her laptop and has risen to her feet, standing on the bed. 

And the third detail is the flying pillow. 

Smacking her in the face. 

“Who are you?” Yeojin lifts the laptop in the air, holding it with one hand. Eyes narrowed. “Are you kidding me? A burglar?”

“I'm not–”

“Goddamn it. This is the second time this month the home I’m in gets ransacked. Can’t I catch a break?” For such a cute face, Yeojin’s deep voice takes Sooyoung aback. 

This little midget. With the voice of a two time WWE champion. 

It really is too early for this. 

“I’m not a burglar, Yeojin.”

“Then who are you, how do you know my name?” Yeojin points a finger at Sooyoung, her other hand waves the laptop menacingly. As if she was about to throw it at her. 

It’d be intimidating if the girl was taller. 

Yeojin stands almost an entire foot shorter.

Sooyoung would confess to a figurative judge that she’s about to pee if she was less than 155 cm tall. The worst Yeojin could do is chuck a laptop at her. 

Wait. Considering that she couldn't even dodge a pillow, the possibility of a flying laptop sounds substantially more terrifying. 

“I’m here, pretending to be your aunt. You would still be at the police station, rotting in a cell if it wasn’t for me. Well, partly because of me,” Sooyoung concedes. 

Yeojin’s features scrunch together. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be my fake guardian? You’re Ha Sooyoung?” 

Honest to god, Sooyoung is tempted to say ‘no,’ turn around, and walk straight out of Jungeun’s apartment. “Yes.” 

“Okay, I was just checking,” says Yeojin matter-of-factly. Lowering her incriminating, insulting finger, yet her eyes are still in slits. “I can never be too careful.”

That’s fair. Sooyoung sleeps with her sword by her side, to be easily armed within a moment’s notice. 

She’s not paranoid, it’s definitely not because she’s scared of demons going bump in the middle of the night.

\----

Sooyoung finds herself sitting on the couch three hours later. She isn’t alone though. 

Yeojin occupies the spot beside her, their thighs practically touching. Sooyoung doesn’t mind how close Yeojin is sitting to her. 

It’s that Yeojin is the equivalent of a hawker, causing her ears to beg for a reprieve from the sheer volume of her voice. 

At least Yeojin isn’t insistently trying to scam her into buying a fake LV bag. 

“I know the deal is that you’re my guardian on paper until I’m 18. Then you can piss off with my money.” Yeojin opens her laptop, the fan whirring intensely. Likely on its last leg, the poor thing. 

“But you know what? I’m going to add another clause to our deal.” 

“Do you even know what a clause is?” Sooyoung isn’t looking down on her intentionally, it’s just an offhand comment. A curiosity. Most teenagers wouldn’t be familiar with contract lingo.

“Sis–, Miss–” Yeojin pauses, bunching her brows, “whatever you want to be called, a clause is a separate article of a contract, a treaty, a bill. In layman’s terms, because it seems like you need it,” Sooyoung glares at her, “it’s another section of a deal.” 

“I knew that.” 

“Of course you did, I just wanted to make sure you knew. Because listen up, Auntie Soo.” The laptop is whipped around so Sooyoung can see the screen. 

“I’m not going to pay you until you teach me how to kill demons.”

Although the enlarged image is blurry, Sooyoung can tell what it is. Who’re the young women posing neatly in two rows like it’s a graduation photo. 

With the (minor) detail of at least one sword hanging at everyone’s belt. 

Yeojin zooms in on a girl with long hair reaching her waist. Both hands doing the cursed V sign. 

“Is that you? Actually, I don’t even need to ask. That is you.” Yeojin looks down at the image. “Holy hell, what happened, what changed from then to now. Your eyebags got big, girl.”

Sooyoung ignores the eyebag comment. “Where did you get that.” This image was never uploaded online, it was kept within the Tsuguko’s group chat. 

“The OnlyDemonSlayers app. Where else?” 

“I appreciate you sharing this side of you with me, but I’m afraid a minor like you shouldn’t–” 

The girl’s eyes widen in pure unadulterated horror. Mouth gasping soundlessly for a good second. “I’m not into that. Whatever it is that you’re implying.” 

Opening a new tab, Yeojin logs onto her OnlyDemonSlayers account. Showing her a slew of pictures. “I follow  _ foodislife123 _ , this person has legit images of the Demon Slayer Corps. Even pictures of the former Hashiras, like blondie here.” 

It’s Jinsol in her wave-patterned hoodie, winking for the camera. The Demon Slayer Corps’ headquarters in the back. This photo was taken the day Jinsol was promoted to the position of Water Hashira. Sooyoung could visualize those who were cheering behind the camera. 

She was one of them after all. 

“So what I’m trying to say is that I know you were a high-ranked demon slayer and you can’t fake your way out of this one. You’ve got to train me if you want the money.”

\----

“Why are you running?!” 

Sooyoung runs even faster despite the low probability of Yeojin catching up. Sooyoung could jog and Yeojin still wouldn’t be within two meters behind her. 

“Can’t we just talk about it?” yells Yeojin. The sound of pounding footsteps cease. Accompanied by harsh panting. 

Deeming it safe, Sooyoung slows to a stop, turning to look. “I’ve repeatedly made it clear I’m not doing this.” 

She can’t count how many times she refused the girl’s request. 

Hunched over with her hands on her knees, Yeojin seems to be struggling to catch her breath. Sweat rolling down her forehead, baby hairs curled. “I don’t understand why not.” The girl stands straight with her fists balled and looks her directly in the eye. “I’ll work hard, I’ll train until,” Yeojin huffs, “until my arms and legs break, and my muscles won’t move. I’ll work harder than anyone else!”

The ferocity, the spirit of the younger girl’s declaration almost convinces Sooyoung, nearly sways her. Yeojin has been following her since the afternoon and night has now fallen. Doggedly trying to persuade her to change her mind even after a harsh rejection. 

Yeojin’s determination reminds her too much of her past self.

She can’t let someone go down the same path.

Walking back towards Yeojin, she’s not sure where she’s going with this. The girl has definitely earned some degree of respect. Warranting her compassion. “Let’s get something to eat and we can talk more about this.”

Yeojin deserves to be let down as gently as possible.

\----

“The egg sandwich is the best. I’ll buy it for you, my treat!” Said sandwich is placed on the counter, rung up by the cashier, then thrust into Sooyoung’s hand. She’s dragged to the seating area.

Yeojin takes the seat beside hers. Looks at her expectantly, eyes shining. Waiting for her to unwrap it and take a bite. 

Sooyoung puts the sandwich on the table. Wonders how she should phrase her thoughts in the best way to avoid hurting the girl too much. She has never done this before, always choosing to stay on the sidelines. Offering silent support. 

As one of the eldest, Haseul was the one who comforted the younger Tsugukos. 

She may not be Haseul who has a way with words, who knows exactly what to say. Sooyoung has to at least try. Meeting the girl’s gaze, she softens her tone. “Yeojin.” 

“Yeah?”

Maybe she should start from the beginning. “Why do you want to be a demon slayer?”

The girl’s smile is wiped off. 

“I want to protect others. So there will be no more victims.” Solemn and unhesitating, a swift reply. Yeojin slightly frowns. Pausing for a moment. “A demon not only takes away life, it creates victims out of those left behind.” 

Sooyoung stays quiet. Giving her utmost attention, knowing how delicate of a subject this can be. 

“And I don’t want anyone to be left behind anymore.”

Yeojin is drawing from her own experience, that much is clear. “I’m not looking for revenge. My goal isn’t hunting down the demon who killed my parents.” 

It’s uncanny from the manner she approaches the topic, armed with resolute words, all prepared like she has thought about it every single day of her life. A guiding philosophy of sorts. 

In front of her, Sooyoung sees a younger version of herself. 

“Can you teach me?” Yeojin reaches for her hands and Sooyoung allows her to take them. “Please?” 

Yeojin’s hands are clammy. Nervous as expected. Sooyoung understands how badly the girl must want this. She has been there before, begging her sister to train her for similar reasons.

The truth is that there is no proper way to let the girl down. 

So she goes ahead, expecting to fumble everything. “Yeojin, it’s not that I don’t want to teach you. I do want to help you in any way I can.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Demon slaying is illegal, there is no future for you as a demon slayer. We should let the police do their job.” Her hands are immediately released. 

Red hot anger colours Yeojin’s face.

“The police weren’t there when my parents died. They don’t protect anyone from demons. Their job is showing up late, long after the demons are gone.” 

Torn inside her mind, she fully agrees except she can picture Yeojin a few years down the line. Living in and out of the precinct as a regular. “I’m not excusing the police’s negligence, but I don’t think teaching you will lead to the results you want.”

“I guess we’re done here then.” Yeojin stands. Walking out of the convenience store. 

Sooyoung sits there for a second. 

Then it hits her. 

She runs out, looking both ways. Cursing. 

She can’t see Yeojin anywhere, the street is empty. All of the small shops are closed due to sundown, locking up to avoid attracting demons. The closest intersection is far away, Yeojin should be nearby. She can’t have gone far. 

Sooyoung stiffens. Breathing in, the smell of iron is faint. 

No. The scent is growing stronger, she sprints in its direction. Fearing what she would find at the end of the trail. 

Rushing down the street, she turns at the corner, continuing to follow the scent into a narrow alley, halting on the spot where it's the strongest.

She can smell blood. 

And a demon. 

Unsheathing her sword, gripping the hilt tightly, she aims the tip towards the ground. 

There. 

She stabs with all her might. 

A puddle of ink mixed with blood erupts from the ground, surrounding the tip of her blade. Followed by a guttural shriek of agony. Nonhuman in nature. 

Sooyoung twists her blade as the cries wail on. 

Leaping backwards when the demon finally emerges from the puddle. 

Draping violet hair, prominent veins on its forehead where three tiny horns sprout. Its teeth rattle. Chattering. Red eyes glower at her, it stands slightly hunched. 

"Another demon slayer," the demon growls. Before she can respond, the wall to her right bursts with ink. 

Her breath is caught in her windpipe. For the second time this week. And for the same damn reason. 

Jinsol stumbles out of the vortex, cradling an unconscious Yeojin. Clothes wet. Limbs collapsing, leaning against the wall as the ink disappears. 

Jinsol's head snaps towards her. "Sooyoung?" 

The demon's teeth rattle louder, reminding her this isn’t the place or time to settle their wrongs. As the demon is sinking back into its pool, Sooyoung moves. 

Blindingly fast. Decapitating the demon in one slash. 

When she looks back, Yeojin lies alone, resting against the wall. Jinsol is nowhere to be seen. She sighs. Ignoring the ache in her arms, she trods over. Picking up Yeojin in one swoop. 

\----

Assuming her place on the couch, Sooyoung pretends to be scrolling through her phone. Timing her actions perfectly as the door opens and closes. 

“Hey, I’m back.” Jungeun slips off her shoes. “Where’s Yeojin?” 

“In her room. Sleeping.” Yeojin is actually unconscious; however, it’s nothing that a few hours wouldn’t fix. The girl will recover consciousness. Surely. 

Jungeun would kill her on the spot if she said otherwise.

“How did today go?” 

“Splendid. Absolutely wonderful. By the way, do you still have your sword?” She should cover her bases. Better safe than sorry before busting out a variation of the truth. (Jungeun’s swordsmanship is arguably more threatening than the pistol strapped to the woman’s thigh.) 

“That old piece of junk? Yeah, I still have it, it’s buried somewhere in my room. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I’ll get going since you’re back.” Sooyoung can’t wait to leave. 

Before she can walk out the door, Jungeun grabs her collar. Dragging her to the dining table. Pulling out a chair and pushing her shoulders down. Sooyoung sadly complies. 

Jungeun sits across from her. “You’re acting suspicious.” 

Sooyoung chooses to be straightforward (to a degree). She was never quite good at lying. “Yeojin encountered a demon and she’s right now unconscious. And I think she was saved by Jinsol.” 

“The fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swamp demon swamp demon + what is jinsol doing there?
> 
> I figured I should update at least one more time before the end of the year. Thanks for beta-reading, Clothes~.

**Author's Note:**

> add me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ahealthyscalp?s=09), don't be shy


End file.
